The Central Computing Facility continues to provide the necessary computing support for the Resource, achieving greater than 99% availability of all systems. The number of systems and X terminal stations is adequate for the Resource staff. Although funds for upgrading all systems were not provided, a few selected system upgrades were purchased that significantly increased the computing speed available for the most demanding models currently in use. The proposal for building parallelism into computationally-intensive models met with limited enthusiasm in the grant review, and is not currently being pursued. This is reflected in our choice of an asymmetric distribution of processor performance rather than a more symmetric distribution that would permit redundancy comparable to that required in our models. It is possible to determine the feasibility of exploiting parallelism with our existing hardware, using the two SPARC10 workstations and the dual processors to become available on the 670MP system after the upgrade is installed. One critical network bottleneck, the congested subnet in the Health Sciences H-Wing, has been temporarily alleviated by moving all Resource systems in the wing to another subnet. This move was achieved at no cost to the Resource. This is not a long-term solution to the network bandwidth problem, but it will suffice for the near term until higher speed network components are affordable.